


a moonlit memory

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, hyojins a lil baby boy and thats the tea, moonlight dates, soft hours[OPEN]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: just him, minkyun, and the moon.





	a moonlit memory

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the m a g i c that is minkyun singing this song
> 
> 》》https://twitter.com/WM_ONOFF/status/996754261907193856?s=09

 

 

 

 

 

the night is warm.

just him, minkyun, and the moon. 

the lights of the city made shadows over their cups of honey lemon tea. minkyun's guitar sits on his knee patiently waiting to be played, for hyojin to press record. when his boyfriend had asked him to film him singing he didn't think much of it. most of their moonlight dates ended in them singing together anyway. a gust of wind picks up his bangs from his when he gives minkyun the signal to start. Minkyun glances at him for a second with a smile, and for a moment.

park minkyun is an angel.

his blonde hair curtained his eyelids that flickered over the fire inside them. he’d heard minkyun's voice a thousand times, singing in the hallways while he practiced, in the shower in the morning. Even in the dead of night when you can hear the silence buzzing around your ears, hyojin replays minkyuns voice in his head. Minkyun was always on his mind. Whether it be how good he looks in white, the impressive shine of his smile, there was never a shortage of things to dream about. Especially when the man in question is the definition of light itself. like the sun breaking through the clouds after a thunderstorm,  a light warming the damp gray street of hyojin's heart. As minkyun sings it's like a 7,000 kilowatt light bulb is shining behind his head, there's a halo around his mess of blonde hair. He feels like he might die.

Hyojin’s never felt so many things at once, what the fuck.

Like he’s hearing every sad love song at once. Like he just had the first bite of the world's best cake. Like there are fireworks in his ribs and sparklers his eyes when he looks at minkyun.

he’s _sad_.

he thinks that's what he’s feeling.

minkyun pulled at his heartstrings like a lover saying goodbye. the cadence of his voice said “i’m sorry” and his breaths said, “i love you”. hyojin would cry if he could, he was too wrapped up in the man before him to have control over much else.

people say minkyun has a lemon voice. a unique and contrasting sound, one that burns at first, one that unsettles you.

hyojin disagrees. minkyun never burns, he’s never sour, always sweet. speaking softly, something bright about everything that falls past his lips. maybe like a flower, precious and fleeting.he’s genuine, like a compliment you don't want to say twice, an embarrassing thought. He sings with an honesty that used to make hyojin uncomfortable. Now, it's addicting, hyojin finds it hard to keep at a distance. maybe it’s unhealthy, unnatural, unsafe. maybe hyojin’s totally cool with that. their chaos has always ended up beautiful.

when minkyun’s fingers slow with a sigh, he turns to him, cueing him that he was done. hyojin doesn't press the stop button on his phone before he throws it on the lawn chair beside him. he walks towards minkyun until he’s standing over him with probably the most desperate look on his face. The little question marks dancing around minkyuns head were too cute, he could stare at him for hours. None the less he was weak, only able to stand a few seconds of the way minkyuns gaze(his eyes look like stars from this angle holy shit) before he makes his move. hyojin cups the other's jaw in a loose palm and kisses him. it's not like they haven't kissed before. just not so suddenly. their relationship wasn't one built on many surprises. neither of them was very fond of being startled.

hyojin’s not sure why he’s kissing him.

he’s not sure why minkyun’s not stopping him.

and maybe he doesn't need to know.

hyojin straightens up, moving over to the railing and pretends to be admiring the skylights. a blush lighting his ears in the blanketing darkness.

“hyung.” he heard minkyun's guitar being set down on the chair, feet shuffling closer behind hyojin. an arm around his waist a chest against his head, a breath in his ear. minkyun called him again softer into his ear. hyojin laced his fingers in the others around his waist closing his eyes peacefully.

“have i ever told you you’re beautiful?” is all hyojin manages after a while of breathing and swaying in the others arms, gazing out over the city. minkyun hums thoughtfully, “not recently.”, he spins hyojin around by his shoulders so his back is pressed against the rails. minkyun moves into his personal space holding him so close it started to hurt.  “tell me again.” minkyun whispers so softly hyojin almost doesn't hear him. he’s probably making the desperate face again, with so many thoughts racing around his mind he loses track of his body.

he was suddenly weightless.

his lips no longer to himself.

he’s held up rather impressively high with his legs around minkyuns waist. hyojin squeals in fear and kicks at minkyuns thighs. “put me down!” hyojin punches minkyun as he kisses his neck cackling happily, “not until you tell me what you’re thinking about.” minkyun tightens his on hyojin’s waist. “i don't remember you being this strong.” hyojin whines as he holds him up a little higher, hands slipping a bit from his waist supporting so he wont fall- “and don’t touch my ass!”. minkyun giggles, dimples marking up his face with a mischievous smile. “you have that look on your face again like you want something, just tell me or i won’t put you down.” he only pouted indignantly digging his heels into the backs of minkyuns legs. this is hyojins way of communicating, this is his way of saying:

_you mean more to me than anything. everything about you is precious and wonderful, i want to be everything to you. absolutely everything._

“tell me.”

minkyun looks at him fondly, he must know hyojins about to give in.

“you're beautiful.”

minkyun sets hyojin back on the floor gently, pecking him on the cheek and stepping away, “no you.”.

“you're such an idiot.”

“But you love me.”

“sure.”

he moves to the abandoned chairs picking hyojins phone off the chair and handing it to him.

“we’re gonna have to film it again, if you think you can control yourself?” hyojin glares taking minkyuns hand in his and dragging him closer again.

“you think you can stop singing this song like it's your dying words?”

Minkyun plays with candy floss-colored strands sticking up on the sides of hyojin's head,

“that's just how I sing.”

hyojin frowns, “well...don't.”

minkyun only laughs harder, a grin stretches out his cheeks.

“you're so cute.” when hyojin recounts the events of tonight to seungjoon later he'll leave out the part where he blushes and giggles at that compliment.

“If you don't kiss me, I'll sue you.” hyojin snakes an arm around minkyun, his ring finger dips into the dimples of minkyun's spine. minkyun squeals and squirms a bit, “hey, I'm ticklish.”. hyojin presses his chest to minkyun's so he has to tilt his head almost a full 90 degrees to look up at his dumb smug face, “I'll sue you for real, my aunts a lawyer.”

“well, then I have no choice.”

minkyun guides hyojin's head to the side with a gentle hand and kisses him like he's made of glass. Usually, he'd be annoyed but there's something nice about taking it slow. Something appealing in the way minkyuns fingers flutter on his shoulders. minkyun pulls away a lot sooner than hyojin would have liked, he expresses his distaste by pinching minkyun's side.“why'd you stop? that's abusive.” minkyun wiggles out of hyojins grasp and retrieves his guitar from the chair.

“one kiss, now you can't sue. now sit.” minkyun takes a seat and gestures for hyojin to do the same. hyojin shuffles over to his chair and sits, leaning dejectedly back in his seat. He opens the camera and steadies his hands. Minkyun is too far away for his tastes, hyojin whines. minkyun looks up bemused, fingers poised over the strings. “what darling?”

hyojin preens at the name, setting the phone down. “kyun.” minkyun hums a response, still smiling.

“I love you.” minkyun stares into hyojin's eyes with a fondness that makes his heart do acrobatics inside his chest.

“I love you too, sweetheart but,” Hyojin leans forward swiping a tongue over his bottom lip.

“But?”

“but I'm not kissing you until we film this right.”

hyojin repositions the phone over his deepening pout. He looks at minkyun through the camera. He looks all serious and thoughtful, The moon makes the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes more pronounced. He looks older, wiser. He looks prettiest at night, hyojin decides. Without his makeup on, in his loose t-shirts that hyojin likes to wrap his hands in. Minkyun nods his head towards hyojin. Hyojin smiles and presses record quietly. And for the millionth time, he feels himself fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> been holding onto this fic for ages but i love minkyun so..
> 
> kudos, comment, and requests are greatly appreciated


End file.
